Potter and the Pirate
by MayaStormborn
Summary: The war has been over for a matter of minutes, and Harry has decided to leave. Leave Hogwarts, leave his friends, leave Britain entirely. Only two people are welcome to come with him. As he settles his affairs, he finds a chest in Sirius' room... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the (beginning of) the story that _Call of the Sea_ was meant to be, before it developed a life of its own. I hope you all enjoy it...

Background info:

Potter:

Books 1 - 7 not including epilogue, with (_giant_) liberties taken as listed below.

Remus died, Tonks didn't, and Harry wasn't made Teddy's Godfather for whatever reason.

Following a Marauder vow about the first Marauder child, Sirius, Remus and Peter used an adoption ritual when Harry was born, making him their blood heir until they had their own children. Sirius is the only one who has relevance to this story.

Ron's a selfish narcissistic prick who only stayed close to Harry for the fame. His kiss with Hermione was a spur of the moment need to feel alive for her, and both staking his claim after leaving her with Harry so long and a need to have something Harry couldn't for him.

Ginny is still in love with the legend, not the boy, now man, behind it.

Hermione doesn't see Harry as a brother.

Anything canon regarding Harry's feelings after coming back from the dead is to be disregarded.

Anything else differing from canon I'll explain in-story or in an Author's Note, or I've forgotten it was/wasn't canon in the first place, feel free to point it out and direct me to the relevant section.

Pirate:

Films 1 - 4 including post-credit scenes _only_ no games, short films or other works.

Jack Sparrow is a Black, his paternal grandfather was a Black squib.

Anything else relevant will be explained in-story or in an Author's Note.

_On with the story!_

* * *

Harry was tired. Through his bones, down to his _soul _tired. He had finally defeated Lord Voldemort, the last of the Death Eaters were fleeing or being arrested, and he knew he had to leave before any more of the masses descended congratulating and _thanking_ him. Like he wanted to be thanked for this. For all the death and destruction. For Hermione having to remove herself from her parent's memories. For Remus. For _Fred._ He knew it wasn't technically his fault, but that didn't stop it feeling like it was. He made excuses about needing the loo, then ran into a passageway, threw on the invisibility cloak and went to look for Hermione. It was time to get his house back, and write some departure letters. He didn't know where he was going, or how long, but he wasn't staying in Britain, wizarding or otherwise.

* * *

By all rights, Jack should be happy, or something approaching it. He was rid of Barbossa, hopefully permanently as he now had _The Queen Ann's Revenge_. He no longer had to worry about Jones. The sea goddess Calypso had a bit of a soft spot for him, or at least wouldn't kill him out of boredom. He was on relatively good terms with the new captain of the _Dutchman_, as the whelp owed Jack his life, or at least existence. Lizzie, as the Pirate King, had cleared all of his piratey debts as his reward for multiple things, not the least of which being his saving her new husband's life and dealing a hefty blow to the East India Company, gaining a few more years for pirates the world over. On top of it all, he had the _Pearl_.

Angelica was doubtlessly after him for having a hand in her father's death (never mind the killing of Blackbeard was the saving of her) and marooning her on that spit of land, but he could handle her, so why did he have such a large feeling of foreboding?

* * *

"Hermione." Harry murmured next to her ear. Knowing his voice anywhere, and instinctively knowing he was at her back after fighting together so long, she did no more than tilt her head a little to show she'd heard. "I'm leaving, 'Mione. I'm going to get Grimmauld back, tie up some loose ends, and then I'm going. I don't know where, but I can't stay here. You're welcome to come with me, but the only other person I'm inviting is George, and I'll talk to him later. If you do want to come, remember the apparition wards are down, and I'll be waiting in the Shack for an hour." With that, there was a gentle brush against her shoulder, and he was gone. Ten minutes later, she was at the Shrieking Shack.

They cleaned up Snape's body, and took him to a deserted Welsh glen. Hermione made a detour to Kew Gardens, and picked two lilies the same deep red as Harry's mother's hair. She transfigured one bloom into a beautiful urn, patterned with a doe standing amongst lilies, while he cremated Snape's remains, then put them in the urn. They then apparated to Godric's Hollow cemetery, where while he spoke quietly to his parents, she transfigured the last bloom into a simple marble headstone. She briefly toyed with the idea of making it white, but she didn't want to be haunted by the shade of Severus Snape, he was scary enough alive, so it was black. After a few minutes, Harry moved over to her, and they took the stone and put it next to Lily's side of the Potter headstone and set it, then Harry carved it with two lines and a small image.

_Severus Snape_

_The one who died for love_

(With a small Deathly Hallows symbol below it)

No dates, no elaborate embellishments save the urn, just a simple façade with hidden depths, like the man it was meant for. They set the urn in front of the stone, and proceeded to lay in every charm and ward they could think of, with a silent vow to come back and lay in any more they learnt, discovered or created as they grew older.

"Thank you, Professor. You were the bravest man I've ever known, and I wish I could've known you better." With those last words from Harry, the pair left.

Under the cloak, the pair apparated to the end of Grimmauld Place, and walked up the street to number 12, senses alert for any wards or enchantments. Instead, they found Narcissa Malfoy, patiently waiting at the top of the stairs. Hermione stiffened and went for her wand, Harry took her hand and stopped her, giving her a look that said '_it's ok_'. He led her behind number 3's hedge, got out from under the cloak, told her to follow him, then walked out towards Narcissa.

"Mrs Malfoy, can I help you?" She snapped her head around to look at him.

"Mr Potter, I'd hoped to find you here. I realise I am being terribly impolite, but may we talk inside?" She asked with a hopeful expression on her usually stoic face. He thought a moment, then nodded.

"Kreacher." He called quietly. With a pop, the knife-wielding house-elf appeared.

"How can Kreacher help, Master Harry?"

"I need you to search the house for anyone I haven't invited, and any spells, wards or enchantments cast since I was last here as quickly as possible, then tea for Mrs Malfoy and myself please." Kreacher bowed low and popped away. "It should just be a few minutes Mrs Malfoy, last time we were here some...unsavoury people followed, I just want to be sure they didn't leave any surprises." Narcissa nodded, then turned back to watching the street.

10 minutes later, after Kreacher gave the all clear and Harry held the door open for her (and Hemione), they were sitting in the parlour with tea and sandwiches.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about Mrs Malfoy?" Harry asked. She sat there a moment, then seemed to make a decision within herself, and became resolved.

"What do you know of the Black family, Mr Potter?"

"Very little, and most of it from those with a bias against it."

"The Black family have always been a strong family, and thought 'Dark' by those on the side of the 'Light' because we used Dark magic. What not many understood is that we didn't use Dark magic because we are Dark, but because we use _all_ magic. You may have heard of how intentions make a difference in magic, well that is true. Magic in itself is neither Light nor Dark, it simply _is._ It is our intentions and purposes that shape magic, for instance a simple Levitating charm can do just as much if not more damage than a so-called Dark spell. For this view, we were branded 'Dark' and shunned by many. This gave rise to family members like Aunt Walburga, who took the 'Dark' brand and ran with it. The words '_Tojours Pur_' were intended to mean always pure to family and in intention and purpose, not blood. An ancestor took the words and perverted them to pure-blood meaning. Most family members don't know this, but as the youngest I could slip by unnoticed while the others caused trouble, they simply saw me reading, no one looked to see _what_ I was reading. I never agreed with the pure-blood only views, and only went along as a meek superficial wife because I had seen what happened to Sirius, and then to Andromeda. The Black family is patriarchal, so I knew one day, Sirius would become Head of the family, because as much as Aunt Walburga wanted to, she could not make Uncle Orion officially disown his eldest son, and when Regulus died she had no choice, Sirius was the last male. This would give me a chance to appeal to my cousin, to make him see my perspective, and anul my marriage. Then he was imprisoned, and hope faded. When he escaped, and I heard he was going after you, I had hoped you would hear him out and get his name cleared, for I had always known he would never betray the friends he thought family more than his own blood kin. Unfortunately I hadn't realised just how much influence Lucius had over the Minister, and how incredibly stupid the Minister was to begin with. After the events in your fifth year, I did everything I could to find a way to make myself head of the family, as I knew my son would not take my words well, and in doing so I found something very surprising indeed. I could not become family head because there already was one. Sirius had a son. Stunned, I immediately paid hefty fees and bribes to the Goblins to find out who this son was, hoping he would hear my appeals. Imagine my surprise when I found out that son was you, Mr Potter. As you have no doubt heard many, many times, you are the spitting image of your father, and have your mother's eyes, so I knew there was nothing illicit going on, so I had them dig some more. It turns out, your father and his friends had made a pact in school, that any children born to one of them would be considered the child of all of them, until such time as each had their own. Your mother, ever the intelligent and resourceful witch, found a ritual that, performed some time after birth, would make the child the magical and biological heir of a person and be broken when that person sired or mothered a child. Because at the time of his death you were Sirius' son, your claim is stronger than Draco's, even though he is older. You are now head of both the Potter family and the Black family. You can do many things with those titles, including disown and reinstate members. Having heard what I have said, will you grant my wish to anul my marriage and become a Black again?" Harry sat in silence and thought for a moment, then spoke.

"What would I need to do for that to happen?"

"Hold out your wand and say "I, Harry James Potter, as Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby anul the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy on the grounds of acting against the Family, and grant Narcissa Malfoy the name of Black as is her birthright."

"I will do it on conditions. You give Kingsley Shacklebolt all the information you can about the Death Eaters, using pensieves, Veritaserum, or whatever magical oaths are required so long as it will not harm you. You will no longer live the life of a trophy wife and will work in whatever capacity you can to build good standing for the Black name and your own, as long as you find the work at least pleasing if not enjoyable. And speak to Draco about this, he may be more receptive to it than you think. The only reason he did the things he did was fear for your lives. When you speak to Kingsley, tell him I sent you and he can find me here to verify it, though I do not want anyone else to know I am here. After all I've been through the only things I want to be disturbed for is family or emergencies."

"I shall seek out Acting Minister Shacklebolt, then speak with Draco before I return for the anulment, is that agreeable?"

"It is, thank you. I shall do my best to see you and Draco are not sent to Azkaban, regardless of other actions, you both risked yourselves to save my life, and if you hadn't, Tom Riddle might never have been defeated. The world owes you thanks, no matter your side in the war, I intend to see they know that."

"Thank you, Mr Potter."

"If I am to be head of the family, I insist you call me Harry." He said with a smile.

"Very well, Harry. Call me Narcissa, Mrs Malfoy will not last too much longer I hope." She replied with her own small smile. He nodded and rose to show her out.

When he came back, Hermione was sitting in his seat with his tea and a sandwich. He smiled and called for Kreacher again as he sat down.

"Kreacher, could we have fresh tea set, then bring something for yourself and join us please." The elf bowed and left.

"I'm glad we had that talk about house-elves while we were in that tent Harry. I'll never be fully comfortable with giving orders, but I know you're right, not all elves wished to be free as Dobby did, and as long as we make sure they are happy, then giving them orders isn't wrong." It had taken hours of rational argument to make her give up the views about house-elves that had made her so adamant about S.P.E.W, but it had clearly worked. Just then, Kreacher had reappeared.

"Take a seat, Kreacher. I've decided I'm leaving." Rather than being upset as Harry had half expected, Kreacher simply had six words.

"Where are we going Master Harry?" The wizard had to smile.

"I don't know yet, and I don't know exactly when, I have some affairs to settle first. When I go, I will be inviting Hermione and George Weasley to come with me." Kreacher simply nodded. Pleased he wasn't going to rant about mudbloods and blood traitors, Harry continued. "Kreacher, you have several options. You can come with me-"

"Us." Hermione interrupted. Harry smiled.

"With _us_." He ammended. "You can stay here and take care of the house, you can come with us and come back to the house as often as you wish, if Narcissa holds to her end of our bargain you may become hers when she is a Black again, you can do whatever you wish, you need only tell me." He knew better than to mention clothes to the elf whose greatest wish was to have his head mounted on the wall with his predecessors. Hermione had a sudden thought.

"Harry, what about Winky? All she wants is a family again, and as good at his work as Kreacher is," never let it be said Hermione didn't know how to use words to her advantage, "surely if we are away it would make more sense to have two elves? Kreacher of course would be Head Elf, and when his time came he would have a little plaque beside his head saying that. Two elves is just more logical." Harry beamed. His talk with her must have really sunk in. Now she was focusing on what would make the elves happy rather than what she thought was best for them. He turned to Kreacher.

"Would you like to be Head Elf Kreacher?"

"Kreacher will become Head Elf and train Winky to be a proper Black elf while Master Harry settles his business, then let Master Harry know who will be going with Master Harry and Miss Granger."

"Excellent. Thank you Kreacher." With that, Hermione pulled a notepad and pen from her ever-present bag, Harry called for Winky hoping she would answer, and they set to planning.


	2. 2 Letters

I have a request of all of you readers. Go to at/x/ 3364292 or search "From the Rough movie" and donate what you can to help Tom Felton's film get the funds it needs for a distribution, or at least send it to all your Potterhead friends to promote awareness, please.

Rather than months and months worth of dry writing, I've condensed it into letters, and will mention other relevant events later. On a preview, I noticed it wasn't as easy to understand with the fanfic net spacing a as the ones I use when I write, so I've added in some line breaks to hopefully make it more coherent.

* * *

From: Mr Harry James Potter

To: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Acting Minister.

_Kingsley,_

_I'm leaving Britain. I've been through so much in the last seven years, not least of which being expected by the fickle public to fight a man more than double my age, often called the Darkest Wizard of all time, _and win_, with very little if any support. Despite all my supposed fame, the prophecy no one saw fit to tell me about and my young age, only a handful of people never doubted and fully supported me, and of those, only two are still living._

_As much as I believe you will be a far better Minister than your predecessors, I will not stay in a country that will stand by and force children to fight their war. I have enclosed written statements to be read at the trials of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, and I fully expect them to have trials where they appear _in person_ fully healthy and sane. I also want the body of Peter Pettigrew found, and Sirius' name cleared. I am asking for fair play and justice, not preferential treatment, I hope you deliver._

_Harry_

* * *

To: All Wizarding media outlets.

_My name is Harry Potter. After fighting Tom Riddle, who called himself Lord Voldemort, since I was eleven, I finally defeated him. I write this letter to tell the Wizarding public of Great Britain I am leaving. In the next few weeks, my full story shall be published, available to everyone, even the muggles, and you will understand why I am leaving. Before you scream in outrage, the muggles will think the book fiction, a bedtime story. _

_If you cause yourselves another mess like these last two wars, I will not be here to save you, but I will be watching. Do not make a child fight your battles for you again. If you do, I will remove the child and leave you to your fate._

* * *

To: All publishing houses in Great Britain.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Enclosed with this letter, is a copy of my life story. All of it, nothing left out, nothing censored. I would like it to be printed, unchanged, in a manner you see fit, with at least 25% of the profits, that I will consider my 'cut', going to children's charities._

_If you decide not to publish this, I will of course understand, and I thank you for taking the time to read this letter._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

To: Mrs Andromeda Tonks, Mrs N Lupin and Mr Teddy Lupin

_I am so, so sorry for your losses. I know this probably isn't the best time, or way to say this, but there you go. I have recently found out that I am the Head of the Black family after Sirius' death, and that the title has some perks. I know it will never replace the husbands and fathers you have lost, but you are now all members of the Black family, and have access to the Black vaults and libraries. I hope you can put it to better use than the previous owners would have. I've enclosed a letter and gift for Teddy, when he's old enough to read._

_As you will soon see plastered all over the news, I'm leaving Britain. I still have affairs to settle, so if I am welcome I shall still come to the funerals, although not as myself. There will be times, especially just after I leave, that owls will not be able to find me. If you need me, call one of my house-elves, they will be able to find me at all times. _

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

To: Mr Teddy Lupin (with charms against damage and liquids)

_Teddy,_

_I have enclosed a box, in which is some parchment. With your mother, hold her wand to it and state your names, there will be a surprise, but remember it is only limited, and only use it with your mother until you reach eleven and have your own wand. I only knew him a few short years, but your father was a very important man to me, and taught me many things that saved my life. If you ever need to speak with me, call out '_Kreacher'_ or _'Winky'_ and a friend will appear, they can get to me even when owls can't. I may not be around often, but I will always have time for you, Teddy._

_Harry_

* * *

To: The Weasley Family (with charms against liquids, especially tears, and damage)

_Thank you. Thank you all for welcoming me and giving me a family. This is probably one of the hardest things I will ever write. I'm leaving. I've appreciated everything you've ever done for me, but I can't stay in Britain anymore. I need to get away. I don't know where I'm going yet, or exactly when I'm going, but it will be soon, and for a few years at least. I've spent so long being the Boy-Who-Lived, running and fighting for my life, that I need to leave and have a chance to just live and be Harry, the little boy I last saw just turning eleven in the cupboard under the stairs. _

_I'll keep in touch and let you know I'm safe, I know how you worry Mrs Weasley, but this is something I really need to do. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

To: Miss Ginevra Weasley (charmed against tearing, burning, and other destruction)

_Ginny,_

_I know this really should be said in person, but after seeing your Bat Bogey Hex, I know I'm safer this way._

_We will never be able to get back together. In all the lies he spouted, Riddle was right about one thing. I did die in that forest, Gin. The boy you kissed, the boy who loved you, died in that forest, it was only because of the prophecy I was allowed to come back. I'm sorry. If you can never forgive me, I'll understand, but you'll always have a friend with me._

_Harry_

* * *

To: Mr Ronald Weasley

_Ron, _

_I'm leaving, mate. I can't stay here. I love your family, and will always be grateful for everything you've all done for me, but I've got to go, and I've got to go on my own. _

_I know you'll probably be furious with me for only sending your sister a letter, but honestly mate, would you risk her Bat Bogey Hex? Really? Even Charlie avoids that, and he works with _Dragons.

_Thank you for all you did to help me, I hope you have a good life, and the Cannons do well at the next World Cup!_

_Harry_

* * *

To: Miss Luna Lovegood

_Luna,_

_I may have only known you a few short years, but you have been a truly brilliant friend, and I wish I had known you sooner. You always gave me excellent advice, even if I didn't understand it at the time. _

_I'm going away, and I don't think I'll be coming back. If you ever need me, I'm sure you already know how to reach me, you always were a step ahead. If I see any unusual creatures I don't know on my travels, I'll be sure to send you a photograph, just in case._

_I hope you and your father have a good life, and find everything you're looking for._

_Harry_

* * *

To: Mr Neville Longbottom

_Nev,_

_And to think, you thought the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong house! Dumbledore once told me it takes a true Gryffindor to pull his sword out of the hat, so mental as it seems at times, that old raggedy hat knows what it's doing. _

_You're a good man, Nev, and despite what others say you've always stood up for what you believe in, even way back in first year when you tried to stop us going out after curfew._

_I'm leaving, so people might start hounding you as a war hero, so heads up mate. Keep standing up and you'll do brilliantly._

_Harry_

* * *

To: Mr Vernon Dursley (sent via Kreacher, who was to remain invisible and post it through the letterbox)

_We got him. You should be safe to go home now. I have my own place, and I'm leaving the country for a while, so I won't be there if you decide to go back. I sent this with a friend who knows how to not be noticed, so the neighbours won't see anything odd._

_Thank you for raising me, and being one of the few things constant in my life these last years. The world may have felt like it was turned upside-down and inside-out, but you could always be counted on to not like _my sort.

_I hope life treats the three of you well, and I shall do my best to never darken your door again._

* * *

From: Miss Hermione Granger

To: Mr Ronald Weasley

_Ron,_

_I'm sorry you read more into the kiss we shared during the last battle, but for me it was simply a kiss between friends during a time of heightened emotion and adrenaline. _

_Now the war is over, I'm selling up all of my parent's things and moving to Australia myself. They have good schools there, I can study up and get back on track with muggle education, and I can get a simple job while I learn. I never intended to neglect my muggle roots for my magical life, but with the war it all went a bit mad. I'm now going back to my original plan, and studying law and history and psychology and all the other things I loved when I had the chance._

_I really am sorry._

_Hermione_


	3. 3 Chest

Once all the letters were sent, Harry, Hermione, Kreacher and Winky set about cleaning the house from the ground up. After three days, Hermione was banished to the library, having never gotten the knack for household charms, despite her usual method of practice-until-the-subject-gives-in. After a week, the funerals began, and Harry had to be disguised as best as they could.

So, dressed in a mousy brown wig, with make-up over his slightly diminished scar, contact lenses to make his eyes a muddy brown, with Kreacher attending to quietly tell the families in public hearing that "Master Potter will not be attending, he doesn't want anyone to forget who this day is about." (a code established during prior visits to the families that he was there, honouring the dead, despite appearances) and dressed in a series of unremarkable outfits, Harry attended a multitude of funerals, of acquaintances, of friends, of those close enough to be family.

Colin Creevey's funeral hit Harry particularly hard. When he and Hermione returned from the graveyard, he bolted into his room, removed his disguise at speed, and changed into the clothes he used while cleaning, before racing into the one room no one had yet dared touch. The attic. Hermione and the house-elves looked at each other, then walked into the kitchen. They had come to an unspoken agreement to let Harry have what space he needed, and just check on him occasionally to make sure he ate.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Hermione rose from her seat in the library and went to the parlour, where Kreacher had no doubt led the guest. She walked in and saw Andromeda Tonks.

"Mrs Tonks, hello. Would you like me to go and get Harry?"

"Please." Andromeda's tone was polite, but tense and strained. Hermione wondered what was going on as she walked up the stairs to get Harry.

Harry himself had made quite good progress cleaning in the attic while channeling all his feelings. He'd discovered a large old trunk, and after checking it for curses, had opened it, to find it filled, with a letter sitting on top. He'd just picked up the letter when Hermione walked in.

"Harry, sorry to disturb you, but Mrs Tonks is downstairs, and she wants to see you." He nodded, dropped the letter into the chest and closed it, then stood.

"Ok. I'll just drop this in my room then we can go see what she wants."

As he went to walk past her, Hermione grabbed his arm. He half turned and looked at her quizzically.

"I'm worried Harry. She sounded really... I don't know. Off." He put his arm around her and she leaned into his neck.

"I'm sure it's nothing, 'Mione. She's probably just stressed with helping Tonks with the baby. It'll be ok."

"How can you still be so positive Harry?" He pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Because if I wasn't, they'd have put me in St Mungo's." She looked up at him sharply, and saw the true depth of despair, bereavement and pain in his eyes. She wondered how one person could hold all that emotion and not explode. Unlike Ronald, she would never accuse Harry of having the emotional range of a teaspoon. An _ocean_, possibly, but never a teaspoon. She flung her arms around him and crushed herself to him.

"Hey," he wheezed, laughing a little, "I'm ok, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She held him tighter. "Come on, let's drop this off and go see Mrs Tonks, she probably thinks we got eaten by a wardrobe by now." As much as it sounded like it, that wasn't entirely a joke. She reluctantly let go, and they made their way downstairs.


	4. 4 Dad

"What."

The news Andromeda had come to deliver wasn't sitting right in Harry's head. He could've sworn she said-

"Sirius Black was your father." Andromeda had decided to edit the information she had gotten from Remus' letter. The boy didn't need to know about Pettigrew, and as he had Teddy, there was no need for her to include Remus' part either, the lad would only feel betrayed. "Lily performed a ritual when you were born that made Sirius your father just as much as James. She knew of the prophecy, and knew that while it was likely you would all die, nothing is ever certain. So she performed the ritual so that you would have more family than just her sister. That's why none of the house curses have hurt you, not because you now own the house, but because you are a direct Black descendant."

"Why did no one tell me this?"

"Sirius felt he had failed you when he landed himself in Azkaban. He was grateful enough you accepted him as a Godfather, he didn't want to push his luck. I found out from Remus shortly before the final battle, and I am here today because it is the first day I have been able to leave Nymphadora alone with the baby."

Harry just nodded and left the room. Hermione, who had been quiet through the whole exchange, thanked Andromeda and led her out, before going to find Harry.

She found him in his room, trying to dress in cleaner clothes, apparently having just cast body-cleaning charms on himself. She walked over and helped him put on his t-shirt.

"I need to go, 'Mione. I can't stay here, not knowing he was my Dad too and I-" his voice broke as he tried and failed to hold his emotions in. Hermione pulled him into an embrace, knowing he needed the contact, but would never ask. When she felt him shaking and her neck become wet, she pulled him over to the bed, knowing that this kind of emotional out-pouring would leave him exhausted.

"It's ok to cry, Harry. It's ok to let it out." She murmured to him as she rubbed his back. She started to cry herself, listening to him. They stayed like that for hours, until eventually both fell asleep. Kreacher and Winky, who had been listening by the door, wanting to help their master in whatever way they could, crept in, took off shoes and emptied pockets, removed Harry's glasses and pulled the covers over the sleeping pair.


	5. 5 Healing

Quick(ish) AN: Yes, I know, Cissa told Harry about Sirius and everything way back in ch 1, but it just hit Harry when Andromeda told him, because death was already on his mind from Colin's funeral (in ch 1 he was more concerned with escape from the 'adoring' public) and he'd just let his walls down to Hermione, so all in all, a dodgy situation. It's mentioned again in this ch, not to say it again but to explain to George. I promise that bit is short!

On with the story!

* * *

"George? You mind if I come in mate?"

Harry had employed the same tactic once used on the Dursleys to make sure the Burrow was empty of all others when he went to visit George. He sent a letter. The only difference being, the Weasley's really would have something waiting for them. Deciding to go in anyway, Harry opened the door.

George was laying on one of the two beds, facing the wall, and from the smell, he'd been that way for a while. Cleaning charms can only do so much, even when cast by someone as adept as Molly Weasley.

"Hey George. I dunno if you'll be interested or not, but I'm going away. I'm gonna go travel, or something. I wondered if you wanted to come with. I may not have known Fred as well or as long as you, but even I know that if you don't have any good stories for him when you go, there'll be hell to pay, and I don't think he'd consider laying in bed for weeks a good story, do you?" There was still no response from the figure in the bed, even though Harry knew he was awake. He continued. "You can't keep doing this to your mum, mate. It's one thing to lose a son in war, it's quite another to watch a son willingly waste away and be utterly helpless to stop it." George rolled over and looked at Harry with bloodshot eyes, but still didn't speak. "Come on, get up. You've got no excuses now, mate. You've got stuff to live for. Even if you don't want to come with me, go take care of the shop. There's a reason I gave you two that money. It's because I trusted you both to carry on my fathers' mischief making legacy." If Harry's voice hitched a little on 'fathers', neither of them commented. George's face formed a confused frown.

"Legacy..?" Harry just raised an eyebrow and let him work it out. He knew the other had when he shot up with wide eyes.

"Which one?!"

"All of them." George's face became a frown again.

"All?"

"Mum was a genius like 'Mione. She found a ritual, they all did it when I was born, so they all were. James Potter was Prongs, which means Sirius Black was Padfoot, Remus Lupin was Moony and the traitor was Wormtail. I thought you'd worked this out years ago honestly." George sat staring at Harry for a few more seconds, before he flew at his honorary brother, tackling him to the ground.

"You mangy git!"

"Oi! Gerroff me!"

"Why didn't you tell us! We lived with our idols for years and you never told us!"

"Get off you lunatic! I really thought you knew!"

"Really?" George asked as he had Harry pinned awkwardly to the floor.

"Yes! Now let me up nutcase my keys are digging in!"

"Keys?" George was puzzled. "What for?"

Harry gave a grin to match Loki himself. "Let me up, I'll show you." George did. Harry was up and running out the door and down the stairs like a rocket. George, naturally, gave chase, miraculously _not_ falling down the stairs on muscles that had seen almost no use in weeks.

"Potter! Get back here!"


	6. Apologies

I am so sorry! I'm a bad, mean person and I'm terrible at keeping stories going, but my brain is firmly stuck in _**input mode**_at the moment, and my muses have buggered off (probably to somewhere sunny too, bitches) and I don't know when they're going to come back and flip the switch to **_output mode_**, so for now, I'm placing all my stories on hiatus.

Sorry again,

Maya

While you're waiting for me, definitely go check out these brilliant authors and stories!

POTTER:

Rorschach's Blot

Nonjon

Landstradd

"Blended Blood" Potter/Avengers crossover, Harry is Lokison not Potter

"Brilliant Blood" Another Potter/Avengers cross, but this time it's Harry Stark

"Can't Have It Both Ways" Fourth year AU, Harry gets some advice

SVM/TRUE BLOOD:

Hippychik

MissyDee

Chicpea

"A Smarter Sookie" Self explanatory really, girl gets a brain!

"Winds of Change" Gran has an idea...

"So Much More Than A Dream" Godric comes to visit...


End file.
